Magazine release structures for semi-automatic pistols such as the Colt government model "45" pistol normally have a push button activated catch lock release that is operated from the left side of the pistol. Hence, for the right handed shooter, it would generally be activated with one of his thumbs; and, in so doing, the shooter's grip on the butt of the gun is usually released or partially relaxes during magazine release for a clip change. Such action results in a loss of time and/or it also may adversely affect the shooting accuracy. If a new, improved ambidextrous magazine release could be provided, this would enable one to have one-handed operation of the pistol, or at least to simplify the magazine release so that it could be done readily from either the right or left side of the gun butt. One prior ambidextrous gun magazine release is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,985 but such structure has not gone into widespread use. The prior types of ambidextrous gun releases are thought to be relatively costly and involve several structural changes in the pistol and the release structure provided therein.
It also should be understood that, if the speed of the magazine change can be enhanced, the speed of the shooter should then improve and possible accuracy can also be improved, resulting in better shooting scores.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ambidextrous gun magazine release which is readily operated from the right hand side of a pistol butt by the index finger of the shooter.
Another object of the invention is to make a minimum number of modifications of the gun magazine release structure of a standard pistol and to provide a sturdy but improved ambidextrous magazine release for a semi-automatic pistol.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved magazine release operable from the right side of the butt of a standard type pistol, wherein an external operating lever is pivotally connected to the magazine catch body and is fulcrumed on the lock release pin to provide axial release movement of the catch body when desired.